Magnetic media storage devices have relatively recently begun to use heat assisted magnetic recording (also known as HAMR). One implementation of heat assisted magnetic recording is to use a laser, such as a laser diode, affixed to an assembly that is positioned on a slider. The laser is used to heat a targeted portion of the magnetic medium, such as a disk. Due to the small scale of the devices used, proper alignment of the laser relative to the slider can be an issue.